obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts of Disney
|image = File:DisneyWorld.jpg |caption = An alleged photo of the ghost child |type = Haunting |continent = North America |Country = United States |onetime = No |theories = Ghost}} The are a group of ghosts known to haunt the Disneyland and Walt Disney World parks in California and Florida, respectively. Manifestations *A crying ghostly child *A man in a grey trench coat *A disappearing cast member *A man with no eyes Background Rumor has it that years ago, a woman approached Disney saying that one of her sons had been killed and that he had absolutely loved the Haunted Mansion. She wanted to spread his ashes in the Mansion, but Disneyland of course said NO. So, the woman got on the ride and at some point dumped the ashes out anyway. Weird stuff started happening after that. Once, as guests were getting off the ride, they reported to the cast member at unload that there was a little kid running around the ballroom scene. So, the cast member sends security in to look, but they don’t find anything. Similarly, guests have reported seeing a little boy standing alone at the exit and crying. Some have said that when they asked him if he needed help, he acted like they weren’t there. Some have even said he disappeared. Of course, by the time they tell a cast member about the boy and he goes to check it out he’s long gone. Notable Accounts |-|Account #1=''I took my 100 ft. nightshot accessory to Walt Disney World (WDW) with the specific purpose of taking ride photos of the Haunted Mansion for a WDW Virtual Visit. After documenting the ride, I put the camera away for the rest of the day. I went back to our place that evening and began to download the photos to my laptop. Lo and behold, one of the first shots of the attraction shows something that definitely WAS NOT there when I was on the ride. This photo was taken in the first hallway of the attraction, the one with the eye-following portraits.'' As you’ll see in the photo, it appears as though a child is peeking his head out of the doombuggy and looking directly at me. Not only was he not there when I took the pic, there wasn’t a child of this age within 20 people in front of me in line, and as you can see, he’s only a few doombuggies in front of me. Not only that, what’s he doing looking at me? There is NO flash and NO visible light coming from me. It’s all infrared and invisible to the naked eye. I think it’s an incredibly spooky photo, and I have no idea where that kid came from. (ghostsnghouls.com) |-|Account #2=''One Friday afternoon, my family and I were visiting the Haunted Mansion. We were waiting in line to get in the Doom Buggies. There were three cast members working the loading. There was a female behind the controls, a male cast member at the ride entrance, and a male walking on the moving walkway. I had a side view of the walking cast member. He was a young man with light brown or dark blonde hair. He was looking at a small piece of paper—a little bit bigger than a business card. They had stopped loading the ride for a few seconds because a couple of the Doom Buggies were occupied with visitors. During that interim, the walking cast member all of a sudden reached down, as if to pick up something, and never came back up. When I walked though the entrance, I looked down the side of the ride and did not see the cast member. When my husband and I were loaded in the Doom Buggy, I asked him what he thought the cast member was picking up. He said, “no one was picking up anything.” Then I went through my story and he told me there wasn’t another male loading guests. Then, I asked me daughter and her friend and she said that there was only the female cast member and the male cast member. Did I see a ghost?'' (ghostsnghouls.com) |-|Account #3=''I was at Disney with my aunt, my second-last trip, when something a little odd happened on the Dinosaur ride in the Animal Kingdom. I got on, I was in the second seat in from the left, and an old man sat next to me. Pretty nondescript old guy–nothing fancy about his clothes, had gray hair and a short beard, and was wearing a ball cap, which he didn’t take off. What was weird from the get go is throughout the whole ride he did NOT react to anything. Dinosaur is a pretty shaky, loud ride, and usually, y’know, there’s laughing and shouting and reactions to stuff. This guy hung on, but kept the same bland look on his face the entire time. He didn’t react, smile, or anything. Okay, maybe just a weird old man.'' When we got off the ride, I went to check the ride photos they snap of you partway through, and when ours came up it looked like the old man had no eyes. He did NOT have sunglasses on during the ride, or even normal glasses, and there was NOTHING wrong with his eyes when he got on, but in that photo there was nothing but black all around where his eyes should’ve been. Also, he was looking straight ahead in the photo–not at the dinosaur/camera–and again, bland expression. My aunt saw the photo too, and agreed it was way weird and way spooky. (ghostsnghouls.com) Trivia *This legend could also be categorized as a Location. Gallery Photo Gallery DisneyWorld.jpg|An alleged photo of the ghost child DisneyWorld2.jpg|An alleged photo of a ghost on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride DisneyWorld3.jpg|A frame from the security footage at Disneyland Video Gallery Category:Hauntings Category:North American Legends